So Much More Than Worthless
by TheSlashingQueen
Summary: Just a oneshot about one of my fave couples and my only het couple Stevie and Daffney Please read and comment! Has got mature scenes so be warned Thankyou! :


**A/N: Hi!! Huge shout out to all my followers out there. Thank you sooo much for reviewing on all my fics. So this is my first ever Het fic which should be interesting lol for all you new readers who are reading this and going WTF if you don't know then let me clue you in, i'm a huge slash fan infact this is probably the only heterosexual couple that I have ever liked and i have no idea why because it is such a weird one haha but it seems that they have wormed their way into my thought process and i'm strongly addicted XD, moving on..if you actually bothered to read this then please..pleeaasee, I beg you , please comment and tell me what you thought, and again this is a first so bear with me. THANK YOU!!**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything :( The characters belong to TNA and themselves  
and the story is in no way true it is purely my imagination in overrun haha :)_

_Plot: The story of how Stevie and Daffney fell in love and what turned a friendly relationship into a relationship of true love and passion and don't worry even though it starts of full of angst it will have a happy ending I promise!!!_

So much more than worthless

She hated it, the small room, the people, the food, the entertainment, everything. She felt like an inconspicuous spec of dirt on the face of the earth; and in that moment she knew she had to leave, She stood up from the bar stool so quickly it nearly fell down but she didn't care she walked through the crowd quickly trying to avoid anybody and anything. She could feel them staring at her, how could she not, it felt like they were burning a hole right through her skull but she didn't stop and she definitely didn't turn back, She knew why they were staring, she was a human freak show, people had been staring at her ever since she was young and still at school, she wasn't a pretty blonde with bright blue eyes and a happy smile, most people avoided her fearing that she was into witchcraft and voodoo but she didn't care she didn't want to be like the other girls, she never did. She'd rather be an outcast then an easy slut.

She just wanted to leave and go home but this house was so big it was like a maze, even though it felt cramped and tiny at the moment because of all the people. She settled on just walking around until she found somewhere she could hide for the rest of the night until she could leave. Everywhere she went she could hear them, their happy chattering and loud laughing, until they spotted her then it would all stop and their happiness would turn bitter and rotten, in the form of insults all being thrown her way but she carried on not bothering to pay them any mind. Eventually she found massive glass doors at the end of a hallway.

She pushed them open slowly, cautiously and she was relieved when she found that the doors had lead to a balcony it was high up and she was glad to find that she was alone, it was dark except for the moonlight and the stars but that was how she liked it. She stepped forward and let the doors swing back into place and smiled when the noisiness from inside was nearly cut off completely. She walked to the railing of the balcony and looked over; she could see a pool and vague figures of people down below. She liked it up there, nobody knew where she was it was as if she didn't exist, as if she was invisible, like she was ...nothing for once she felt like everyone else felt about her...ironic isn't it? For the first time in a long time she felt tears gather and slip freely from her eyes, unlike normal people there were no sounds of anguish, of mourning everything she had once had and eventually lost, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of her tears hitting against the steel of the balcony rails.

She didn't know why she had come to the party. She had found an invitation in her dressing room and after long thought and not knowing who it was from she decided that it was best to go, she didn't have much friends in TNA but she didn't want to disappoint anyone either. But like always it had turned out a disaster, she still didn't know who the party was for or what they were celebrating she hadn't even heard anything about why they were having a party. All these people cared about were themselves... before she could do anything she felt warm hands caress her arms, she moved to turn around but the hands moved forward quickly to keep her in place.

"Who are you?" she asked heart pounding faster when she was pulled back into a strong, firm chest by equally strong arms

Her attacker ignored the question completely. Instead moving his head down to level with her ear and whispering "I'm really glad you came"

That was all she needed she knew that voice and she knew who it belonged to, he was the only person who didn't look at her like all the rest did.

"Stevie? what are you doing? How did you find me?" She said quickly she was curious as to what was going on

" Yeah it's me as for how I found you I went looking for somewhere dark, somewhere you could be alone and away from the noise and i guess I know you too well he said chuckling as he said the last sentence. " And as for what i'm doing..well i'm doing what I want to do" As he said this his hands slipped downwards one gently cupping my breast while the other slipped lower gently rubbing my inner thigh before his roaming fingers slipped under my dress, caressing me through my underwear. I nearly turned around and slapped him in what would surely be his smirking face, I would have had it not felt so good besides I trusted Stevie he was different just like me he didn't take people for face value he would only judge you when he knew you and he definitely knew me and he liked me for who I was on the inside, he knew about my past and he helped me through it. Before I could think about our relationship some more my whole thought process stopped as I felt his skilful fingers pull my black lace panties to the side and his fingers delve into me. I let out a loud moan as they slipped into me easily my knees buckled and i fell forward luckily his other had had wrapped around my waist holding me up. I moved my hands and placed them on the railing holding onto them for dear life by now i couldn't move i was a shivering, moaning mess but all at once I felt his fingers pull out and i whimpered at the loss I could hear and feel him chuckle against my back but I could tell that he meant nothing by it. He was just being Stevie and I smiled at that thought.

"Come on I know a place we can go and be alone" I heard Stevie whisper in my ear

I didn't answer but I didn't have to, he turned me around and pushed me against the railings before capturing my mouth in a smouldering kiss, what felt like hours was actually just mere minutes, I felt him pick me up and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist, he finally broke the kiss and I immediately burrowed my head into his neck, whether it was because I was embarrassed or it was natural instinct I don't know, but I felt Stevie rub my back soothingly in response.

We moved to one side of the balcony it had a door that I hadn't even seen before he managed to pull the door open and shut it behind him and we moved over to a large bed that was placed in the middle of the room Stevie carried me over and placed me on the end of the bed before standing up and moving back to remove his shirt, as he was moving down to unbutton his pants I realized where we were and asked " Are you sure we should do this in here won't the owner of the house mind?"

"Huh? Oh yeah don't worry it doesn't matter we're good friends he wouldn't care he would probably say that we were lucky to get away from the party" he said smiling

"Oh okay" I answered there wasn't much to say and I was more interested with Stevie's cock which was rock hard and pulsing as he pushed his underwear down and moved onto the bed.

He pulled me against him and pulled my dress over my head before unclipping my bra and pulling my underwear down my legs and then tossing all three garments to the floor on top of his. For a moment he sat back and I didn't know what he was doing but then I realized he was looking over my body and that made me feel self conscious I tried moving my hands to cover myself but he stopped me and moved them back to my sides.

"Don't do that, your absolutely beautiful don't ever hide yourself, you're too stunning for that" he said, so softly I almost didn't hear him

"Stevie..." I said my voice a breathy whisper

But before I had a chance to talk he had moved lower kissing every free space of skin he could find, his hands tracing the outlines of the tattoos on my arms he moved his lips over to my nipples which were already hardening from all the attention my body was receiving. His lips closed over the left one gently sucking on it while his hand moved up to roll my other nipple between his fingers, at this point I was moaning loudly I could feel myself getting wetter between my legs.

"Stevie please I need you, please now!" I nearly screamed my eyes closing of their own accord

I felt him sit back again and he moved forward kissing my forehead before moving down to the tip of my nose and then taking my mouth in another passionate kiss. He moved forward never breaking the kiss and I felt him rub the tip of his cock against my entrance before thrusting in hard, fast and deep he was nearly all the way inside me but he stilled for a moment and moved down to whisper in my ear "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I will be please just move, I can't take it I need you Stevie please"

He pulled out before thrusting back in again this time I took him all in and I cried out at the feeling of it, he filled me completely it was as if I could feel his soul wrapping around my heart. He quickly set up a fast rhythm of pumping his cock into me I could hear someone screaming and even though it felt like it wasn't me I knew it was, he was hitting my pleasure spot dead on thrust after thrust and by this point I thought I was in heaven, all the while he was whispering sweet nothings into my ear, and then I felt it, I felt his thrusts quicken and I could swear that I felt his cock harden and pulsate within me and it was one of the greatest feelings I had ever had. I moaned as my G-spot was hit harder and jolts of pleasure continuously shot up my spine and I felt all the muscles in my body contracting and this time when I heard the scream I knew that it wasn't mine, and then Stevie leant down and whispered in my ear " Let go Daffney, let it all out , Your not like them Daff, your not like all the other girls......Your so much more than worthless"

And I couldn't hold back for another moment even if I had wanted to. I came hard as my orgasm rocked my body and I heard Stevie mutter something along the lines of best party ever before I felt his cum shoot into me again and again, I could feel the warm wetness driving through me and filling me completely. And then Stevie came crashing down onto me but I didn't mind because he was warm the complete opposite of me. I nearly fell asleep but he moved away from me after pulling out and then collapsed right next to me on the bed quickly pulling me against him I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat but then I remembered what he had said ad I looked up at him from my position and asked "What did you mean by best party ever? The party sucked"

He laughed for a moment before looking down at me and answering "Maybe for you but I think this might be the best birthday party I ever had"

"Wait it was your party?"

"Yep and I got everything I ever wanted right in my arms" he said holding me tighter as he said the last line

That son of a bitch played her, saying all that shit about the owner not minding if they used the room when actually it was his house. Daffney was going to kill him when she woke up but right now she was happy to just sleep in the arms of the one man, who knew her like no one else did, The one man who thought that she was so much more than worthless.

**A/N: THANKYOU for reading please review it really would help!!!**


End file.
